The description relates to Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem security for femtocells.
IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) security is defined by 3GPP2 S.S0086, IMS Security Framework, December 2005, standard, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The S.S0086 standard specifies the use of a mutually authenticated authentication and key agreement (AKA) protocol to establish a security association between an IP multimedia user entity (ME) and a proxy call session control function (P-CSCF) module. In addition, a proposed standard S.P00127 [3GPP2 S.P00127-0] defines the use of a legacy removable user identity modules (R-UIM)—smart cards containing code division multiple access (CDMA) subscription information and supporting the second generation (2G) CDMA/IS-41 security scheme based on the cellular authentication and voice encryption (CAVE) algorithm.